


Picture perfect family

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and their 12 year old son Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture perfect family

Adam was on tour and Blake hated it, so did their 12 year old son, Jacob. "Hey Dad.." Jacob looked over to Blake who was sitting down. "Yeah Jake?" Jacob walked over to Blake and sat down at his side. "I miss Adam." Blake put an arm around his son's shoulder. "I do to kiddo." Jacob snuggled closer. "Can we call him?" Jacob looked up, eyes pleading. "Sure." Blake gave Jacob a smile as the kid jumped up and went to grab his phone. He came back out moments later with the phone in hand, as he dialed Adam's number and put it on speaker phone waiting for him to pick up. 

"Hey buddy" Adam's voice boomed through the phone.

"Hey Adam, sorry if I'm bugging you..." 

"Nah, it's alright. My band wouldn't mind, would you guys?" Blake and Jake heard the band saying "No" in unison. 

"I really miss you." Jake got to spend a lot of time with Blake and Adam, so whenever he couldn't see them, it was hard for him.

"I know bud, but I'm only gonna be gone for one more week." This was one of the more harder times because Adam had been gone for 3 months now.

"Hey, don't I get to talk to him?!" Jake laughed and handed Blake the phone. "Hey Adam."

"Hey Blake, how's everything going?" 

"It sucks, we both miss you." Blake looked at Jake who nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna be back in a week, but uh...I gotta go, I love you both."

"I love you Adam!" Jake had said before Blake said the same thing then hung up. "Hey, whatdaya say we go out the movies or somthin?" Jake hopped up and smiled brightly before nodding. "Alright, let's go." Blake grabbed his keys and Jake ran out the door to his truck. "Can I sit in front dad?" "Sure, but what's the number one rule?" "Click it or ticket." Jake smiled and Blake nodded. "That's right, now get in." Jake jumped in the passenger side and put his seatbelt on. "Can we turn on the radio?" Blake nodded and Jake pushed a button and one of Maroon 5's songs started playing. Jake started singing along. " _Baby it's not alright, the second that you turn your back she'll be out of sight, baby she'll break your heart the second that you spend the night apart. How could you do it? Oh how could you walk away from everyhting we made. How could you do it? You better watch your back, I think that girls insane. Ohhhh She's in it just to win it, don't trust her for a minute, Ohhhhhh it's like a cheap thriller, she's such a ladykiller."_ Blake was looking at his son. "Whhaaat Dad?" Blake let out a laugh. "You're just so alike, you and Adam." Jake started blushing. Just like Adam. "Is that a good thing Dad?" "Of course it is!" Jake and Blake laughed until tears were coming from their eyes. "I love you dad" "I love you to kiddo." _  
_

~********~

Blake woke to the sound of something crashing to the floor. Blake's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed to investigate. He walked out of the bedroom, then into the kitchen where he suspected the sound had came from. There was Jake, cleaning up some glass from the plate he had dropped. Jake looked up and saw Blake standing there. "I- I'm sorry dad." Blake went to Jake's side to help him clean up. "It's alright kido, accidents happen." As soon as they were finished cleaning up the glass Blake grabbed to sodas and gave one to Jake. "Thanks Dad." Whenever Adam was around, there was no soda drinking. So every once in awhile, Blake would give one to him. "Don't tell Adam, he'll kill me if he finds out." "Don't tell Adam what?" Jake cocked his eyebrow up. "That's ma boy!" Blake scruffed up Jake's hair. "Hey Dad" "Yeah." "When Adam's gets back can we all go out to dinner?" "I don't know, Adam's probably going to be real tired. But, I'll see what he came do." "Thanks Dad." Jake got up and gave Blake a hug. "No problem, now, go grab your homework. I told Adam I'd make sure you got it done." Jake listened and went to grab his backpack. "Can you help me?" Jake pulled out some math homework. "Sure." Blake went to sit down at the table with Jake.

After finishing all his homework, Blake ordered food and he and Jake ate, then proceeded to drive to the studio, Jake loved to go in there and record some stuff. He was a great singer and Blake had tought him how to play the guitar pretty damn good. "Can I record a song with you? Please please please." Jake grabbed a guitar. "Sure, what song? One of Adam's I'm guessing." Jake shook his head "Nope, one of yours." Blake cocked his head up. "Which one?" Jake handed a guitar to Blake. "Honey bee" Blake smiled and started playing the guitar. Knowing that Jake liked to sing, he let Jake sing the song. " _I been thinkin bout us and you know I aint good at this stuff, but these feelins piling up won't give me no rest. This might come out a little crazy a little sideways yeah maybe,  I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best, you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. I;ll be your glass of wine, I'll be your shot a whiskey. You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree. I'll be your honeysuckle, You'll be my honey bee."_

After finishing the whole song, Blake got up and went to go check his phone, 3 missed calls and 7 text messages. All from Adam of course. Blake called Adam and the phone rang 3 times before he picked up.

"It's about time you picked up Big Country! What were you doing anyway?"

"I was in the studio with Jake." Adam knew they recorded a few songs together, he had them downloaded onto his phone.

"Let me talk to him." Blake went to go get Jake out of the recording booth. "Hey, someone wants to talk to you." Jake jumped out of his seat and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Adam!" 

"Hey bud, I see you're in the studio with Blake."

"Yeah, we're having a great time."

"And what am I...chopped liver?!" Adam jokingly said making Jake smile ear to ear. 

"When you get back we can record together." 

"Is that a promise?" 

"Yeah Adam...it is"

"Alright, I love you bud, sorry. Tell Blake I had to go."

"Alright, love you Adam" Jake hung up and handed the phone back to Blake who slipped it back in his pocket. "Can you sing to me Dad?" Blake looked over at Jake who was laying on the couch he had. "Are you tired?" Jake nodded. "Alright" Jake loved taking naps in the studio. Blake started playing the melody to "Do you remember" then proceeded to sing until he saw that Jake was asleep. He snapped a picture and posted it on twitter with the caption "Tired after some studio time." No more than 3 minutes after he posted that, he had already gotten a few replies. Reading through them happily. "Aw, so cute." "What a cutie!" "So darn cute!" Blake loved reading what his fans posted on his pictures and tweets.

30 minutes had passes and jake stirred around on the couch a little before turning to Blake. "Hey sleepy head." Blake smiled looking at his son. "Have a good nap?" Jake nodded "Yeah." before getting up and stretching. "Are ya ready to go home?" Jake nodded and Blake grabbed his things and they both walked down to Blake's truck.

~********~

"Dad, get up! Adam is coming home today! Wake up wake up wake up!!!" Jake playfuly shook Blake until he fluttered his eyes open. "Get up! Adam's coming!!" Blake smiled, watching his son so happy warmed his heart. "Alright, alright. I'm up." Blake sat up and Jake plopped down next to him. Jake, unable to stay still...he got up and started pacing around. Patiently waiting for the front door to open and for Adam to walk through it. And surely enough, 15 minutes later Adam walked in only to be greeted by Jake jumping on him sqeezing him tight, Adam doing the same in return. " I missed you so much Adam." "I missed you to buddy." Jake finally let go and grabbed Adam's stuff bringing it into his parents room. "Where's my hug?" Blake got up and Adam ran into his arms. Blake picking him and and spinning him around. "I missed you so much Blakey" "I missed you to baby."  Blake let go of Adam and intertwined their fingers. "Are you to tired to go out?" "Of coure not! Exspecially if it means spending time with you and Jake." Jake walked in and sat down. "Well, let's go eat then!" Jake smile widened as he, Adam and Blake walked out the door.

"So, how was touring?" They had just been seated at their table. "It was fun, you know...living in a bus for 3 months, sharing one bathroom with 4 guys, eating only god knows what." Blake and Jake burst out laughing, as did Adam. "But it was still fun." "That's good." Adam nodded and looked towards Jake. "So, when are we going to the studio?" Jake looked confused for a moment, them remembering. "Oh yeah...I don't know. Whenever you can." "Alright, sounds like a plan." Adam smiled then looked towards Blake. "So Blake, I saw some empty soda cans in the living room." Adam crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I drink soda ya know." Blake was lieing, and he knew Adam could tell. "Where you giving Jake soda?" When he realized he wans't going to get an answer from Blake, he turned to Jake. "Was he giving you soda?" "Nope." Adam squinted his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Alright then." Jake and Blake sighed, then exchanged high fives under the table. 

After they finished eating, Blake's payed the bill and they went back home.

They were putting a movie into the DVD player, and Jake was sitting next to Adam with his arm wrapped around Jake's shoulder and his other arm wrapped around Blake's waist, he loved being with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
